


The Night Logan Berry Died

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boyfriends, CPR, Character Death, Choking, Coma, Death, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Five Stages of Grief, Flashbacks, Flowers, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hand Kisses, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Motorcycles, Murder, Panic, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Snakes, Superheroes, Texting, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Violent Thoughts, Worry, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: Request: This is a superhero au based on the Spiderman comic "The Night Gwen Stacy Died." Remus is a Superhero called The Shadow, and his boyfriend Logan knows. One day Logan is kidnapped by Remus's most powerful enemy. Will Remus be able to rescue Logan or will he be to late?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. I Couldn't Save Him (But Maybe I Can Save You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeiMei Big Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MeiMei+Big+Boy).



> Trigger warnings include drowning, CPR, mind control, manipulation, hospitals, injuries, etc. Please check the tags, and let me know if I should anything else.
> 
> I'm so sorry, I didn't read the request again, so I made Janus the villain instead of Roman- because when I read the summary of the comic, I saw that at the end Peter and MJ I think comfort each other, and I decided that was a good twins moment. I also had the name different, but that was an easier fix. I could have changed the Roman/Janus mix up, but this is late enough so I decided to just get through with it. I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Pat,” Remus says softly, looking at the boy in the hospital bed. He’s sickly pale, with bright blue, and black bruises all over, mostly covered by bandages. 

Roman sits on the edge of Patton’s bed, staring at him sorrowfully. Logan walks over to Patton’s bedside table, where he places a vase full of flowers.

“What have the doctors said about his condition, Roman?” Logan asks, his hands slightly shaking. Roman sighs, taking one of Patton’s hands in his own.

“They said he faced quite a battle of blows, but he’s in stable condition now. A few broken ribs, several gashes and bruises, and a broken leg, but he’ll be okay. He’s brave.” Roman says, uncharastically quiet, as he presses a kiss to the back of Patton’s hand. Remus’s hands ball up into fists.

“Once I find the guys that did this I’ll tear them into shreds. Then I’ll put their bodies in a wood chipper and make it rain organ chunks on the town. How many days do you think it’ll take for them to clean all that up?” A gentle hand settles on his shoulder. He throws himself into Logan’s embrace as he rubs a hand up and down his back soothingly. 

“I would assist you, but I do not believe Patton would like that,” Logan says softly. Remus chuckles brokenly, tears running down his cheeks.

“Yeah, he’s too much of a softie.” He whispers. Roman makes a noise from an acknowledgment from the bed. 

At that moment, the door flings open. Janus Heart walks in, rushing to his son’s side. For a few moments, he only stands there, staring down at his son with a numb expression. Then, he turns to the others. 

“What are you doing here? Get out.” He commands. Logan lets go of Remus but catches his hand in his, squeezing gently.

“We have a right to be here, Mr.Heart. The same as you do.” Janus scoffs.

“I am his father. What are you three? Friends? How can you call yourselves that when you weren’t even there for him when he needed you?” They don’t answer.

On the night of the accident, Roman and Patton had planned on hanging out at Roman’s house. Remus and Logan stayed at their apartment to watch a movie, off-duty as they deemed the night too quiet for any trouble. 

However, not even an hour into watching it, they got a call from Roman. He told them that Patton was late by a few hours and wasn’t answering his phone. 

They set out to find him, but by that time, they were already too late. Logan went numb as he called 911, Roman held him in his arms and cried, and Remus? 

Remus only stood there, blaming himself. 

“Let’s go.” He mutters. Roman looks like he wants to protest, but he stays quiet. He presses another kiss to Patton’s knuckles before nodding, standing up shakily.

The three of them leave.

★★★

A few nights later, Remus is sitting on the couch. He had called Roman a few minutes before, but the other didn’t want to talk long. Roman was still distraught, and rightfully so. So Remus let him be. 

Instead, he messages his boyfriend, who isn't answering his texts. He decided not to worry Roman about it, but this was very out of character and alarming. 

**Scorpius, 3:32pm: I will be home at roughly 4pm. At the latest, 4:15pm.**

**Dukey, 3:33pm: K, love u!**

**Scorpius, 3:34pm: I love you as well.**

**Dukey, 4:30pm: Hey, are u on ur way?**

**Dukey, 5:14pm: It’s just with the whole Patton thing, I’m a bit worried, ya know?**

**One Missed Call From Dukey At 5:23pm**

**One Missed Call From Dukey At 5:45pm**

**Dukey, 5:48pm: Lo, ur scaring me**

**One Missed Call From Dukey At 6:10pm**

**Dukey, 6:23pm: Scorpius? Baby? Are u okay?**

He sighs, about to call Logan again, when he gets a call from an unknown number. He answers it quickly, praying to any and every god that this wasn’t the doctors with horrible news.

_Logan could be coughing up blood and glass, with his car slammed into a tree. He could be dead, falling off a cliff, and the doctors are telling you they found his body. He could be gone, gone, gone._

“Hello?” He asks, voice frantic as he blinks away the mental images.

“Hello, Duke.” Remus stands up a pool of dread curling in his stomach. Only his boyfriend, Patton, and Roman know he’s The Shadow, a local superhero. None of their voices sound like this.

“Who is this?” He demands, moving to his and Logan’s bedroom. He digs through the drawers, pulling out his suit.

“Oh, just an old friend checking in to ask how your boyfriend's doing.” Remus’s heart drops, fear twisting in his gut.

“What the fuck do you want?” He growls out. The other laughs.

“Actually, it’s more about what you want. If you want to see your boyfriend alive, then meet me at the docks in twenty minutes.” Remus swallows thickly.

“I’ll be there.”

★★★

Remus jumps onto his motorcycle, speeding out into the traffic. He doesn’t care how fast he’s going or even about thinking this through. All he’s thinking about is Logan. 

He takes a sharp turn left, making his way through a risky short cut before screeching to a stop a few feet away from the main dock. 

He rushes forward, only to find his boyfriend near the edge. A snake is coiled around his legs and arms, with a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Logan’s eyes go wide when he sees Remus, making muffled noises.

“Chill your tits, dork. I can’t hear you with that tape on. Give me a second.” Remus gently takes the tape off.

“Run!” Logan screams, but it’s too late. There’s a dull nip on Remus’s shoulder, and then he’s falling, but his body stays upright. 

There’s a snap behind him, and against his will, his limbs move forward on their own. The snake falls away from Logan, who stumbles back, his eyes wide with fear as Remus feels his lips twitch up into a smirk. 

Against his will, he moves closer to Logan. In turn, the other takes a step back until they’re at the edge of the dock. Remus takes Logan’s chin in his hand, making him look up at him.

“Remus, Cephy, please. You can fight this.” He cries, eyes filling with tears as his hair blows in the wind. But Remus can’t. He’s trying, desperately, to break out of this trance, but to no avail.

His arm swings, causing Logan to stumble back and fall off the docks. He grasps the edge of it, but Remus slams his boot onto his fingers. 

With a cry, Logan falls into the murky waters. He can’t swim, so he breaks the surface a few times before eventually sinking to the bottom.

Finally, Remus breaks out of the control the villain had him under, and he quickly dives after Logan. He pushes forward, opening his eyes underwater despite the pain of it, and spots him not too far down. 

Remus uses most of his strength to grab Logan’s sleeve and pull him to the surface. Once there, he shakes him. 

“Logan? Scorpius, come on, wake up. Please, baby.” When he doesn’t receive an answer, he reaches for his phone but quickly realizes it’s soaked. 

So instead, he checks Logan’s breathing, thanking God for that one summer where he became a lifeguard and had to learn these things.

Remus’s heart sinks when he doesn’t feel Logan breathing. He places his hands in the center of Logan’s chest, pressing down twice per second.

“One… two… three… come on, Lo. Four… five… six…” He counts to thirty before leaning down to give him two rescue breaths. He repeats the process until his arms are sore and aching. 

Through it all, Logan does not wake up. 


	2. All We Have To Do Is Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets revenge, before he and Roman fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings include violence, choking, blood, fighting, intrusive thoughts, murder, broken ribs, coma, snakes, and grief. Let me know if I should add any others!
> 
> Goodness, okay so I have dealt with grief. But not as much as other people, probably. So forgive me if I messed up some of this. I hope you enjoy.

The next ten minutes pass by in a blur for Remus. People rush over to them, nurses take Logan away, questions are asked, but he won’t answer them. He just wants Logan. 

Eventually, the crowd disperses, and Remus is left alone. 

Again.

After a moment, he stands up shakily. His hair blows gently in the wind as his eyes grow dark and cold. 

Only one villain could be the bitch who  _ killed  _ attacked Logan. His enemy, the Snake King. Remus’s hands clench into fists as he walks over to his motorcycle, his Morningstar on his shoulder. He swings his leg over, gripping the handlebars tightly. 

~~_ He’s going to hunt that ugly fucking asshole down and tear him limb from limb until he’s crying in his own blood. _ ~~

__ And for once, he agrees with his intrusive thoughts.

★★★

Remus mutters a string of curse words as he hops off his bike, letting it crash to the ground. He just doesn’t care anymore. 

He walks up to the ground of the door, slamming his Morningstar repeatedly against the wood until it splitters, falling over. He steps through the pieces, wandering through the place for a moment. 

That’s when he finds Janus at the table. He’s shuffling a deck of cards with a small smirk on his face. Remus isn’t smiling as he walks over to him. He grabs the other man’s collar, pulling him forcefully so that their noses are almost touching.

_ Logan giggles, their noses bumping against each other gently. Remus hums, tilting his head as they meet in another kiss.  _

Remus slams his morningstar into Janus’s face before throwing him into the other wall. Janus groans but doesn’t get up as Remus stalks over. He presses a boot into his stomach, before ramming his Morningstar over and over again into the other’s ribs. He doesn’t stop until Janus is coughing up blood. 

Then he lifts his foot and presses it against Janus’s throat until he turns blue. The other manages to pull away slightly and cough harshly. When he finally can breathe again, he begins laughing maniacally. 

“Wait until Logan finds out what a monster you are. That is if he survives.” Remus slams his foot into his ribs, causing him to wince again, coughing up more blood.

“Of fucking course he will. My Scorpius is the strongest man I’ve ever fucking met, so if I were you, I’d keep my goddamn mouth  _ shut. _ ”

“And then what? If he lives, he’ll find out you murdered me in cold blood. What will he think of his precious Remus then? He’ll think you’re disgusting and  _ leave  _ you, just like everyone else. You’ll be all alone again. Is that what you want?” While Janus talks, his snake slithers up behind Remus. But this time, Remus is thinking ahead. He grabs the snake before he can bite him and flings it into the other wall. Janus’s eyes go wide, tears filling them as he realizes his snake is dead.

“You’ll pay for that.” He mutters. Remus turns to look back at him, raising his Morningstar over his head with a wicked smirk.

“Say hi to Satan Daddy for me.” He giggles.

Janus’s world goes black.

★★★

When it’s over, Remus sits down on the other side of the room and sobs. Killing Janus didn’t relieve his pain, and it didn’t make anything better. Logan was still probably dying somewhere, if not dead already. Tears drip down Remus’s cheeks as he thinks of that. 

It’s his fault. Isn’t it? 

If he never asked Logan out, they would never have dated. Then he would never have introduced Logan to Roman, and Roman wouldn’t introduce him to Patton. And when Patton got hurt, Janus would have found a better target. And Logan would be okay. He glances down at his promise ring, shivering at the inscription.

“I promise to love you, always. More than all the stars in the sky.” It read. 

_ “Remus?” Remus hums, turning to the love of his life, whose holding a ring. Remus’s heart beats out of his chest as his ears flush a dark red.  _

_ He knew he wanted to marry Logan someday, but so soon? Did they even have the money for it? He could always rob a bank, but that wouldn’t be very heroic of him.  _

_ “Cephy, please relax. This is only a promise ring.” _

_ “A promise ring?” He finds himself asking, his brain still spinning. _

_ “Yes. I promise to love you always. No matter what happens or where we go from here. More than all the stars in the sky, my Duke.” Remus’s eyes water up as he takes the ring, shakily putting it on his finger. Then he drags Logan into a long kiss, all teeth and tongue and passion. _

_ “I love you too. I love you so much.” He murmurs when the kiss ends. Logan laughs, pressing their foreheads together. _

_ “I would hope so. Otherwise, I might need that ring back.”  _

__ Would he want it back now that he knew Remus was a monster?

_ Alone, alone, alone. _

__ He impulsively killed someone. Logan wouldn’t love him after that. Remus shook with tears as he threw the ring across the room.

He can’t do this. He can’t. He  _ can’t.  _

So he doesn’t. 

Remus stays there for a long while, thinking about everything and nothing. There was crying, and denial, and pleading, and praying, and punching until his knuckles became red with rage.

And then, finally, he stands on shaky legs and walks over to the ring. When he slips it back on, it feels so right. He should never have taken it off. He kisses it gently as an apology, then turns towards the door. 

He has to.

So he walks out the door, ignoring the metallic smell as he hops on his motorcycle. First, he’ll head home and take a shower. Then he’ll call Roman. He’ll know what to do.

Yeah, that’s a good enough plan for now.

★★★

A few hours later, Remus is looking at his boy in the hospital bed. Logan is in a coma, but he’s alive. And that’s more than enough. 

Remus talked to Patton a bit ago, who seemed to be doing a lot better. Which was the best news they could have received right now. Remus doesn’t think he could take another bad situation at the moment.

He sighs, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Logan’s hand. 

“Hey, baby. You did so well. You fought so hard. I beat Janus to a pulp after the doctors took you away. And now he won’t hurt anyone ever again. I don’t know what I’m going to tell Patton, but we’ll figure it out. Together.” He squeezes his hand as the door opens.

“Hey, Ree,” Roman says. Remus sniffles, looking over at his brother with teary eyes.

“I, I just-” Roman opens his arms, holding Remus close when he rushes into them. 

“It’s going to be okay. We’re all going to be okay. Just breathe. Keep breathing.”

Remus loves Logan so much. But Roman and Logan are great friends as well. Just because Remus loves Logan romantically doesn’t mean Roman doesn’t feel similar pain. 

So for the first time in a very long time, the twins feel connected to one another. They can understand each other. 

Nothing is okay right now. Everything seems to be falling apart. But stories don’t end on cliffhangers. They always keep going until everything is good again. 

So they’ll be okay. But they don’t have to be right now. 

All they have to do is breathe.


End file.
